<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buried by Rulerofyouall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346259">Buried</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall'>Rulerofyouall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Buried Alive, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Lazarus Pit (DCU), M/M, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Protective Roy Harper, Roy Harper Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has a nightmare; Roy comforts him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roy Harper &amp; Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason Todd could not breathe. He was alone. It was dark and way too silent.</p><p>Where was he? He hurt all over. It was a persistent ache, ricocheting throughout his body from his knees to his torso to his arms to his face. It almost felt like he was waking up from anesthesia. He blinked hard several times, but the darkness did not give way to light.</p><p>He moved to sit up, but immediately, his head came into contact with a hard, unforgiving ceiling. He moved his legs up, but they too were similar restrained.</p><p>Fuck. Fuck no.</p><p>He couldn't do this.</p><p>Not again.</p><p>He wouldn't be able to get out this time.</p><p>Where was Bruce? Was he the one to put him in here? Why? He was alive. He wasn't dead; surely, they would have picked up on that. Why did they do this to him? Why now? He hurt all over.</p><p>The darkness choked a sob out of him. He couldn't do that. There was limited oxygen in here. How long had he been in this coffin? How much air was left? He didn't know.</p><p>Where was Roy? Roy would save him. He always did, but now, he was so, so alone. They couldn't fit another body in here if they tried. No one could be with him.</p><p>What had happened? Had he died? Obviously not, as he was thinking right now. Was he a spirit? Did they exist? If so, why couldn't he get out of this coffin? Spirits shouldn't be attached to their bodies as he was. Then, he wasn't dead. He was alive. He had a beating heart and warm flesh and a fucking <em>soul </em>trapped under six feet of dirt.</p><p>Why would they do this to him?</p><p>He slammed his hands up hard, fingernails tearing through the fabric lining the top of the coffin quickly. A few of his fingernails ripped quickly, leaking blood down his wrists, but he did not care. He needed out now.</p><p>Eventually, he noticed that he was breathing too quickly, far too quickly to be economical in his circumstances. He tried to slow it, but he couldn't. His fast, unstoppable breaths turned quickly into sobs as the lid of the coffin wouldn't fucking <em>budge</em> in the slightest.</p><p>He slammed both of his legs up against the roof of the coffin as hard as he could. More pain shot through his body like an electric current.</p><p>
  <em>What hurts more? A? Or B? Forehand? Or backhand?</em>
</p><p>His breathing quickened.</p><p>
  <em>A little louder, lamb chop. I think you may have a collapsed lung.</em>
</p><p>Why wasn't anyone letting him out? He was clearly, obviously alive. He wasn't dead, not anymore. He knew it. He knew it to be true.</p><p>
  <em>BRUCE, LET ME OUT PLEASE.</em>
</p><p>No one came to let him out.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Roy slowly woke up that night. His partner was shaking slightly beside him in his arms. He turned Jason over, so he was lying on his back. His partner's breath hitched a bit. It clicked in his brain almost immediately. Jason was having a nightmare. About what, he wasn't too sure of yet, but he was going to get him out of whatever memory was plaguing him that instant.</p><p>"Jason?" He touched his shoulder, shaking him slightly. "It's not real, babe."</p><p>His partner groaned slightly, all but throwing his head into Roy's shoulder. Roy sighed, bringing his arms around him. His skin had gone sticky with sweat. </p><p>"You awake?"</p><p>There was no response. Jason shook a little bit in his arms. His eyes were still clenched tightly, but he seemed to be awake. Jason was usually a light sleeper anyway; it had become necessary for him after years and years of training under Talia and working as Red Hood.</p><p>"Hey, Jaybird, why don't you look at me, yeah?" Roy cradled his partner's head with both of his hands. "Let me see your eyes."</p><p>Slowly, Jason's eyes cracked open. Like usual, they were tinted green, something Roy was glad for. Whatever he was dreaming about had not triggered a complete pit-rage meltdown. They were still beautifully blue, but they were wet, tears watering over his eyelids.</p><p>"Hey, you're here. You're with me." He smiled down at him. "You're not there anymore." He wasn't sure where Jason had thought he was, but he was safe now.</p><p>"Roy." He exhaled deeply.</p><p>Roy rubbed his thumb underneath his right eye, wiping away some of the tears that had come dripping out of them. "You're safe, Jaybird."</p><p>"Why did no one come for me?"</p><p>"Where were you?"</p><p>Jason blinked a few times and turned his eyes away. "Underground."</p><p><em>Oh.</em> Jason had dreamt of waking up in his coffin. </p><p>Roy sighed. "No one knew you were alive. Believe me, if anyone did, you would have been out of there in a heartbeat."</p><p>"Why did I come back?"</p><p>"I'm not sure, but I'm glad you did. Don't ever think differently."</p><p>"I came back wrong."</p><p>Roy clutched his partner closer. "You were manipulated."</p><p>"That doesn't mean that I didn't do it."</p><p>"Well, you're perfect to <em>me.</em>"</p><p>Jason shook his head. "That's not enough. I'm still different. Too different for everyone."</p><p>"Bruce is unwilling to accept that you changed, but anyone would under the circumstances." Roy met his eyes. "He's a stubborn man who wants everything to return to the way it was."</p><p>"It <em>can't.</em> It never will. I'm wrong."</p><p>Roy shook his head. "You're not wrong at all."</p><p>"I shouldn't have come back at all."</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>"I'm glad you did though. I'm grateful to whatever forces brought you back to me."</p><p>Jason breathed deeply. "It was dark, Roy. It was dark and quiet and so, so <em>small, </em>and I don't want to go there again, Roy."</p><p>"I won't let you." He kissed the base of his partner's neck hard. "You're mine. You're staying right here with me."</p><p>"I'll stay with you." Jason pushed his body against Roy's. "Forever."</p><p>"Forever."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>